buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lonipok/Future Card BuddyFight Character (Repost)
Name: Cro Tachibana Age: 17 Appearance: He has messy and spiky purple hair with red highlights and an odd yellow V on the top of his head . He wears rectangular googles and has a wears and pain red scarf. He also wears a black abd red jumpsuit covering his entire body, he wears two belts which carry two decks which hang from the back. He also wears buckled gloves as well. +yellow eyes History: Cro tachibana never finished high school and left during his junior years. As a buddyfighter he fell always lost to Dragon world users, who mostly copied the deck of the great Gao Mikado, to his peers this automatically made him the school loser. Hence he was picked on and was the butt of everyone jokes, then being such an easy target made him to take the heat whenever someone decided to play the blame game. He felt mistreated but he couldnt do anything about it, causing him to abandon school completely to help run his family's vheicle repair shop which was his only passion. Yet he kept the cards and decks he lost to against dragon world buddyfighters and developed a hatred for me, he felt that this automatically made him the villain which he embraced. And although as a villain he continued to lose buddyfights and swore vengence on others, ultimately he did have at least some enjoyment from buddyfighting. Eventually his continuos losses attracted a certain Dungeon Master (Guardian Dragon,Meteor Rain) who bored a similar past having been beaten by numerous heroes who use various unfair exploits to defeat him. Now they lose and fight together knowing that at least they have each other. Personality: He's enthusiastic about being a villain and acting villainous, however he is not heartless "as a villain wants to rule the world not destroy it"~Rain . He does enjoy buddyfighting and takes every loss with pride. He's especially rude to dragon world users. Main world: Dungeon World Buddy:Gaurdian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain / Rain for short Buddy personality: Incrediblity impatient. Quite loud at times. Also hates dragon world users. Honorable. Easily Irritated Buddy extras: Has an elder brother called Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukrazer (whom Rain finds incredibly annoying Core gadget: Roller blades ( Cro wishes it was a motorcycle) Buddyskill: able to scale and skate on and off walls. Roller blades gain the ability to boost and fly (in air they create a breif *road* to travel on) Deck Name: Dungeon World Demon Allaince Deck details: Totalx60 Dungeon World Flag x1 Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker x3 Dominion Rod x2 Staff of Monster Master, Altera x2 Big Surprise Pandora x3 Demon Lord, Gagnar x2 Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald x2 Evil-Break x2 Gaurdian Dragon of The Demon Lord Castle, Deukrazer x2 Gaurdian Dragon of Ruins, Meteor Rain x2 Gummy Slime x3 Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz x2 Mimic With A Prize x3 One gauge demon x4 One-eye Demon Lord, Keith Wanied x2 Thunder Spartis x2 Cecilia's Spell Disarm x2 Dangerous Fuse x4 Demon Lord's Dungeon x2 Dungeon Explosion x1 Dangerous Pit x2 Oracle of Tubal x1 Pillar of Fire x4 Rolling Stone x2 Smile Charm x4 Category:Blog posts